


一輪明月

by hanjeje097



Category: TAETEE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjeje097/pseuds/hanjeje097
Summary: — 我只說過一個謊





	1. Chapter 1

Tee 也記不清自己住在這個偏僻漁村多久了，只知道他跟自己的戀人待在這邊很久了， Tae ，這個正趴在自己身上毫無章法舔吻著他脖頸、胸前裸露的肌膚的男人。隨著他一處處落下的吻， Tee 渾身熱得像是有把火在體內燒，他壓抑著喉間的呻吟，卻不自主抬了抬下身，也伸手更擁緊了身上男人寬厚的肩膀。

 

幾年相處， Tae 對身下的人的喜好瞭若指掌，不那麼熱衷接吻卻喜歡肌膚相貼的擁抱，情慾即便被挑起來卻還是虛虛的夾著腿，但當 Tae 伸手扳開時抗拒的力道又是那麼的小，他總是對 Tee 光滑細膩的大腿內側愛不釋手，每次做愛時總是來回摩挲摸上好幾把。

 

　　Tae 張嘴咬住了 Tee 充血挺立的乳尖，再用寬厚的舌面來回舔拭，時而輕巧時而重，引起 Tee 幾陣顫慄，從唇間溢出的喘息聲似乎更重了些，於是他終於捨得放過 Tee 腿間細嫩的肌膚，伸手撫上早已抬頭的硬物，「濕了 ... 」 Tae 湊近了 Tee 的耳邊說，慾望濃重的嗓音聽起來比平日更低沈，他撫弄著 Tee 的頂端，指尖被興奮的前液弄得一片濕潤。

 

注意力跟血液都早在 Tae 握住自己的那瞬間全往下身集中，男人啞著聲的一句話，讓 Tee 困難的張開嘴，「少、少欺負我 ... 啊 ...... 」充滿情慾的嗔罵在 Tae 壞心眼的加快套弄速度下瞬間拔高，他側過頭找尋著 Tae 的兩片唇瓣，重重的壓了上去，讓他忍不住發出的呻吟隱沒在兩人相貼的唇中。

 

Tae 倒是耐心，緩下了手中的速度，緩緩撫摸著柱身；這不上不下的動作，讓 Tee 有些疑惑的睜開原本緊閉的雙眼，在黑暗中 Tae 的目光即便深染慾望也依然熠熠，面對 Tee 疑惑的眼神依然不為所動，動作還是輕緩。 Tee 難耐的扭動了下腰身，「 ...... 做什麼？」他問。

 

這提問讓 Tae 略為垂下眼眸，看向了兩人的一樣直直挺立的下身，「都這樣了還能做什麼 ... 做愛。」 隨著 Tae 拋出的答案，他一瞬間加重了手中套弄的動作，更低下頭用唇齒再次撫慰著 Tee 腫脹的乳尖，熱烈的快感席捲了 Tee ，他壓抑不住喉間的衝動，啞著嗓子呻吟出來，最終釋放在了 Tae 粗糙的掌心中。

 

　　「寶貝，今天是不是比較多？ ... 」 Tae 攤開滿是黏膩白濁的掌心湊到自己眼前看了看，被 Tee 又羞又怒的一掌拍開，「不准看！」

 

Tae 笑起來，隨手把滿掌的液體擦在床邊的衛生紙上，探身拿出了放在床頭抽屜裡的潤滑液，擠了一大把後探向 Tee 緊緻的後穴，「太緊了 ...... 」 Tae 輕聲抱怨著，邊說邊加入第二根手指，「又多又緊，是不是太久沒做了？」

 

正咬著下唇壓抑著呻吟的 Tee 哪裡會回答，只是瞪著 Tae 的瞳眸水亮嫵媚，眼眶帶淚，紅得甚是漂亮， Tae 覺得今晚非得把這人操得求饒才行。

 

　　他跪坐起來擠進 Tee 腿間，逼得 Tee 雙腿大開毫無防備，還好室內只有微微的月光流淌，不然連最私密的地方都被一覽無遺，儘管如此， Tee 還是下意識的想合起腳，卻夾住了 Tae 讓他往前了幾分，連帶著 Tae 的手指也更深入 Tee 緊緻濕潤的密道中，正巧抵住了他敏感處， Tee 拔尖的驚叫聲終於從口中溢出。

 

在放入三根指頭也能順利進出後，似乎是習慣了身後的動作， Tee 微微抬著腰迎合 Tae 的手指，低低的嗚咽聲像小貓般，一下一下撓著 Tae 的心，讓他的下身越發得腫脹；他拿出保險套，壞笑著遞給 Tee ，「寶貝 ... 手沒空呢，幫我打開吧，嗯？」邊說又邊惡意的曲起放在 Tee 體內的手指。

 

Tee 漂亮的桃花眼滿是慾望，連帶著看向 Tae 的眼神顯得越發柔媚，「就你會欺負我 ... 」他咬了咬下唇，鬆開環抱著 Tae 的手，接過那個鋁膜包裝，儘管手指顫抖著，但還是緩緩撕開了包裝，擠出個油膩的圓環。

 

Tae 停下手中的律動，將手指從 Tee 體內拔了出來後略略挺直了背，這動作讓他腿間的巨物越發挺拔， Tae 用手肘支著上半身坐起來，手中捏著那個圓環，湊上前親了親 Tae 豐厚的雙唇，在他灼灼的目光中，伸手套住火熱的堅挺。

 

　　在前戲總是富有耐心的 Tae ，在真的將自己的器官放入 Tee 體內後，就會拋開一切的溫柔，橫衝直撞起來，猛烈抽插的動作一下下撞散 Tee 僅存的理智，腦袋糊成一團，只能隨著 Tae 每次的深入不斷高聲呻吟，手也牢牢攀著他繃緊的背肌，修剪整齊的指甲在上留下了條條紅痕。

 

「太、太深了 ...Tae... 」 Tae 每次的進入都狠狠撞在 Tee 深處的敏感點， Tee 被撞得整個身體不斷搖動，但只要往上了些許， Tae 又會緊緊箍著他柔軟的腰肢再將他拉回來，再插進更深處。

 

每次深入都像是要把整個自己送進 Tee 體內， Tae 抽插的動作就像是最原始的動物本能，毋需多餘的理智，只為了尋求更熱切的高潮，速度不斷加快，房間裡滿是兩人下身交合的抽插聲及 Tee 低吟喘氣，持續了好陣子，在 Tae 一聲低吼後趨於平靜，只剩兩人不住的粗喘。

 

 

　　「你先還是我先？」 Tae 斜躺在 Tee 身邊，支著頭看著臉上依舊潮紅的戀人，他轉著眼思考了下，「我先，你換床單！」 Tee 坐起來朝 Tae 吐了吐舌，還皺著鼻子做了個怪表情，撿起床邊剛脫下的底褲，手指勾著那一小塊布料一晃一晃走進浴室。

 

Tae 笑著搖搖頭，像是對 Tee 的賴皮束手無策，也撿起地上的底褲套上身，認命的從衣櫃拿出新床單換了起來。

 

他俯身拉平床單皺摺時， Tee 帶著剛沐浴過的溫熱水氣貼上了他的後背，手也環上他精壯的腰， Tae 將手貼上環在自己腰間的手臂，溫柔的撫著，「睏了嗎，頭髮擦乾就先睡吧。」

 

他聽見 Tee 打了小小的呵欠，感覺的確是睏極了，「我好睏，我要睡了 ... 」 Tee 軟軟低低的嗓音從背後傳來，像是下一秒就要睡著， Tae 拉開腰間的手臂，引著他坐到床上， Tee 低垂著頭，乖巧的讓站著的 Tee 用毛巾擦乾他濕潤的髮絲，在毛巾的遮掩下，他侷限的視線內只有 Tae 發達的小腿肌， Tee 伸手捏了捏。

 

突然從腳邊傳來的癢意讓 Tae 起了大片的雞皮疙瘩，「做什麼？」

 

Tee 抬起頭看眼前的人，眼底的笑意又像是在勾人，「愛已經做完了，今晚不能再做了。」

 

Tae 挺了挺腰，「愛的話 Tee 想做幾次都可以，奉陪到底。」他下身的底褲又被腿間的器官頂出個帳篷，隨著 Tae 的動作直直湊到了 Tee 的面前，高高聳立的形狀像是可以持續到天明， Tee 臉上一紅，「流氓，滾！」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — 我只說過一個謊

背著側背包準備去打工的 Tee ，剛走過巷口雜貨店就被叫住了，「 Tee 、 Tee ！」坐在店前納涼的老闆搧著扇子叫住他， Tee 打了個招呼，「 God 。」

 

God 揮舞著手中的扇子讓他過來，領 Tee 進了雜貨店，自己則繞到櫃檯後面從抽屜裡拿出了個小盒子遞過去，等 Tee 看清楚是什麼東西之後，面露懷疑的瞇著眼望向 God 。

 

「你家 Tae 回來了吧，該補貨了。」 God 一手搖著扇子，「三百銖不打折。」另一手直直伸向面前的 Tee 。

 

「為什麼你知道 Tae 的 size ！」 Tee 把手中的保險套塞進包裡，從口袋掏出幾張紙鈔遞給了過去， God 迅速的放進收銀機裡，還不忘翻了個白眼，「這方圓百里的也就你們兩個年輕力壯有對象的會用保險套，我每次進貨都是 Tae 買走的，多虧他照顧我生意哦，其他尺寸全部滯銷。」

 

Tee 聳了聳肩，「孤男寡男共處一室是這樣的。」

 

God 笑起來，「還真敢說。」他仗著身高的優勢越過櫃檯揉了揉 Tee 細軟的頭髮，「以前我店裡的菸都是他買走的，你來了以後他就戒菸了，正發愁沒得賺呢，結果他就一臉賊兮兮的來買保險套，也好啦健康多了～」

 

頭髮被弄得一團亂的 Tee 連忙退後幾步，確認脫離 God 伸手可及範圍之後吐舌做了個鬼臉，「才不會再讓他買菸呢，咧～」說完就蹦蹦跳跳的打工去了。

 

 

　　晚上兩人並肩坐在沙發上看電視時， Tee 突然想到了早上買的東西，噠噠噠的跑去翻包包，拎著個小盒子回來丟到 Tae 身上，來不及反應的 Tae 毫無防備的被砸中了胸前，他撿起滑落到腿上的保險套，「什麼意思？」

 

Tee 雙腿一張就跨坐在 Tae 堅實的大腿上，雙手也交纏著攀在他脖頸後，「你是不是做過對不起我的事？」 Tee 嘴角銜著一抹笑問著眼前的男人。

 

Tae 不敢置信的睜大了雙眼，假裝思考了一下後伸手攬住 Tee 纖細的腰肢，「出海的時候想著你來過幾發都被你發現？」

 

「臭流氓！」 Tee 大笑著一掌拍上 Tae 寬厚的胸膛，然後接過他手上的保險套盒，「 God 說這是你的尺寸呢 ...... 你說他怎麼知道？你們以前好過？」 Tee 拿著盒子，輕輕劃過 Tae 堅挺的鼻、柔軟的唇，沿著脖頸一路向下，劃過他胸前時還故意沿著其中一點繞了兩圈，最後停在 Tae 小腹上。

 

　　這樣挑逗的舉動讓 Tae 的呼吸逐漸沉重起來，坐在自己腿上的人是這樣明媚誘人，他拉過 Tee 空著的另隻手，直直按向自己雙腿間已然有些充血的器官，「如果是對著 God 它可站不起來，只有你才知道它到底有多大呢 ... 」 Tae 湊到了 Tee 的耳邊低語，呼出的氣息讓 Tee 笑著縮起了脖子。

 

「記不清呢 ... 我再仔細摸摸？」 Tee 低下頭送上自己柔嫩的雙唇，伸出軟舌與 Tae 的交纏，兩人熱烈的親吻發出嘖嘖水聲，一時間纏綿得難分難捨。

 

 

Tae 仰著頭啃咬著 Tee 軟嫩的唇瓣，溫熱的手掌也伸進衣服底下，揉捏著 Tee 滑膩的腰肢，慾望高漲讓他有些控制不住手勁， Tee 細白的肌膚很快泛起了紅痕，他扭動了下，「疼 ... 」語氣又軟又奶的撒著嬌。

 

Tae 連忙減輕手下的力道，改成輕柔的撫摸，若有似無的觸感像羽毛搔著癢， Tee 柔軟的腰肢扭動得更厲害，兩人鼓脹的腿間一下一下磨蹭著彼此，幾聲輕柔的呻吟從 Tee 口中溢出。

 

　　像是水造就般， Tee 勾人的桃花眼總是漾著一層水霧，情事中每每觸及他動情的眼神， Tae 都覺得自己的下身又硬上幾分，他像第一次開葷的少年，急切的脫去兩人的衣物後，擁著 Tee 貼向自己，沿著他形狀優美的鎖骨一點一點往下親吻，來到他胸前小小的乳尖， Tae 壞心眼的用牙齒輕輕叼著磨，細碎的痛覺伴隨著快感從胸前傳開， Tee 忍不住挺起了胸，將自己更送入 Tae 口中。

 

直到兩邊被弄得紅腫突起， Tae 才暫時放過了他胸前的嫩肉，而後他抬起手湊近 Tee 唇邊， Tee 邊直直看著 Tae ，邊順從的含入兩根手指，一個指節一個指節，緩慢又色情的舔舐起來，這香豔刺激的畫面讓 Tae 只想把自己硬得發疼的部份也塞進他的嘴裡幹。

 

兩根手指頭都被舔得濕漉漉後， Tae 直接往 Tee 身後探去，挑開他寬鬆的睡衣褲頭脫下，再將他纖長的手指伸進密穴裡攪，搔刮著內裡的皺摺讓他放鬆下來。

 

耳邊全是 Tee 越發急促的喘氣聲， Tae 覺得下身腫脹得發疼，他抬起頭看向跪坐在自己身上的 Tee ，拉過他的手往身下放去； Tee 挑著眉眨了眨眼，略略抬起臀，還趁機夾緊了待在體內的手指後，拉下 Tae 兩層束縛褪到腳邊，兩人甦醒的硬物都在腿間直直挺立著， Tee 伸手一起握住搓揉起來，熱硬得似烙鐵的下身互相磨蹭著，快感更是不言而喻。

 

　　Tae 側頭撿起方才被遺忘在旁的保險套盒，拿出了一個後撕開包裝，他將保險套放在自己的頂端，扶著 Tee 的手緩緩往下套，而後舒爽得嘆出口氣。

 

「寶貝，記得老公的尺寸了嗎？」 Tae 握著 Tee 的手包住自己的下身，緩緩套弄起來，動作慢得好似要 Tee 記住柱身每一處突起的血管。

 

Tee 偏著頭裝作思考了會兒，「用手記不得呢 ...... 」他眨眨眼，抬起自己雪白的臀瓣，扶著 Tae 的硬挺坐了下去，隨著 Tee 往下的動作， Tae 被一點一點吃了進去，這個姿勢能比以往還深入，於是等全沒入 Tee 體內後，兩人都忍不住發出了滿足的嘆息。

 

緊緻火熱的內裡緊緊咬著 Tae 的凶器，被塞滿的充實感讓 Tee 渾身酥軟，他深吸幾口氣，稍稍冷靜下來後，嘴角就勾起挑釁的笑，扶著 Tae 的肩膀上下律動起來。

 

　　進進出出反覆被絞緊的快感，再配上眼前的人面色含春的誘惑表情， Tae 簡直爽得頭皮發麻，他扶住 Tee 的胸側，用拇指逗弄著他胸前紅豔的突起；而 Tee 上身敏感的所在一下一下被 Tae 手指的硬繭快速磨擦，後穴隨著自己的搖動每一次都被抵在最有快感的那一處，高高昂起的前端也不停撞在 Tae 結實的腹肌上，前後夾擊的快感狂潮席捲而來，無法抑制的高吟不停從 Tee 唇間溢出，他簡直要喘不過氣，窒息在這場性愛中。

 

Tee 被撞得腰都軟了，動作漸漸慢了下來，於是 Tae 奪過了主導權，他抓著 Tee 的腰，手掌大得幾乎可以整個環繞住，上上下下搖動，再加上頂胯的動作迎合著，像是要把自己全塞進 Tee 體內，猛烈的抽插硬是比方才 Tee 獨自的動作還要更加深入。

 

在快到達臨界點前， Tee 低頭狠狠吻住了 Tae 豐厚的唇，兩條軟舌激情的交纏著，吸吮的聲響跟交合的肉體碰撞聲不絕於耳，不久，兩人都大汗淋漓的交代給了對方。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — 我只說過一個謊

在雨季來臨前， Tae 就出海了，其實 Tee 也早就習慣這種生活，獨自在家的日子也挺愜意的，除了在村子裡唯一的診所打工以外，他也時不時幫爺爺奶奶做些雜事，通常都是換換燈泡、搬搬重物這點小事，但是爺爺奶奶都喜歡 Tee 這孩子，又貼心又開朗，笑起來更像朵綻放的花。

 

漁村距離城市有段距離， Tee 對於城市沒有什麼印象，他甚至覺得自己沒去過，也沒必要去；村子的物資是不豐富，但也足夠平穩度日，更重要的是， Tae 每次臨出門前都會囑咐，要好好待在家裡等他回來，滿心滿意都是 Tae 的他，自然乖巧得從沒生過離開的心。

 

黑壓壓的雲鋪天蓋地而來，海風猛烈而強勁，空氣中潮濕得彷彿擰得出水，臨出門前 Tee 抽空綁好了有些鬆脫的窗戶，揩了揩汗，他回頭看了眼翻騰的浪花，在心中估算著 Tae 返航的時程，有些壓抑不住的喜悅在心裡冒了芽。

 

 

　　Tae 回到家時屋內滿是濃郁的食物香氣，他仔細嗅了嗅後咧開笑容，是他喜歡的料理，他提著帶回來的幾條魚竄進廚房，悄悄放在桌上後猛然抱上 Tee ，嚇了他好大一跳。

 

「喂，廚房禁止嬉鬧，等下燙著你了怎麼辦。」 Tee 回過頭警告著 Tae ，鬧著小脾氣而嘟起的紅唇甚是誘人， Tae 看了眼炒鍋中的食物也差不多要好了，便從 Tee 身後伸出手關上火。

 

Tee 拿起鍋子把料理好的肉末倒進一旁的盤子中，背後的 Tae 則像沒骨頭的寄居生物死死黏在他身上，略長的髮尾搔著 Tee ，他怕癢的縮著脖子，「一身鹽巴味，快去洗澡。」他抖了抖肩膀企圖把 Tae 掛在他肩上的頭給抖下去， Tae 才不理他，側過頭在 Tee 粉嫩的頰邊偷了香，「一起洗嘛～」 Tae 撒嬌的說。

 

把空鍋放進了流理台， Tee 端著盤子放到餐桌上，身後的人還是寸步不離貼著背，他感覺自己的衣服彷彿也被 Tae 的汗浸透，「那你去拿衣服。」他最終妥協了。

 

接獲許可的 Tae 動作迅速的奔向臥室，拿了兩人的衣物快手快腳就進了浴室，於是等 Tee 收拾好廚房一片狼籍後，浴室已被先進去的 Tae 用得熱氣蒸騰。

 

　　浴室不大，甚至沒有浴缸， Tae 正站在蓮蓬頭下仰頭沖水，水流迅速的從他緊閉的眉眼流下，滑過筆直的鎖骨、厚實的胸膛與腹肌，有些隱沒在下身，而更多的則流向肌肉線條明顯的大小腿， Tee 忍不住多看了兩眼。

 

聽見開門聲音的 Tae 撥開流過眼窩的水，他看著 Tee 赤裸裸的火熱眼神笑了起來，「要我幫你脫嗎寶貝？」

 

 

Tee 背對著男人彎下身褪去褲子時展現出來的腰線及臀型，讓 Tae 用更勝方才的 Tee 的眼神盯著他，幾乎稱得上是視姦的強烈目光， Tee 不回頭也感受得到，他放慢了動作，以更勾人更挑逗的姿態除去自己身上最後一層衣物後，轉過身咬著下唇對 Tae 笑。

 

好陣子沒開機的 Tae 哪裡受得住這樣直接的誘惑，他猛得把人拉進懷裡，一起沐浴在傾瀉而下的熱水中，肉貼肉的熱烈親吻起來。

 

　　唇舌交纏了好陣子 Tae 才肯放過 Tee 已然有些紅腫的唇瓣，一手捏著 Tee 的後頸，改朝他光滑的肩膀進攻，一下下吻著他滑嫩的肌膚，像是親吻漂亮易碎的雕塑品，另隻手流連在 Tee 淺淺的腰窩，下身則用已抬頭的火熱緩緩磨蹭著他同樣蓄勢待發的硬物。

 

Tee 抱著 Tae 寬闊的肩膀，隨著 Tae 的動作，體內湧起的情慾讓小小的嗚咽聲不斷從他嘴裡流出，身後不滿的空虛越發擴大，他忍不住求著 Tae ，「快進來 ...... 」許久沒被進入的 Tee 無比渴求 Tae 的巨物。

 

聽見這聲祈求， Tae 差點一個衝動想把自己不管不顧的狠狠插進 Tee ，但尚存的一絲理智阻止了他，伸手擠了一大把沐浴乳就往 Tee 身後抹去，儘管沾滿了滑膩液體，但緊緻的通道還是有些難進出， Tee 喘著氣，努力放鬆緊繃的穴口，等擴張得足夠幾根指頭噗啾噗啾順利進出時， Tee 早已將 Tae 的背後撓得跟貓抓似的了。

 

Tee 光裸的背往後貼上牆，冰冷的磁磚讓他忍不住打了個冷顫，又馬上被體內洶湧的情慾蓋過，後穴被進出得有些腳軟，他攀著 Tae 有力的手臂低低呻吟，心急的等待他下一步佔領。

 

Tae 卻緩下手指進出的動作，猶豫的望向門口， Tee 伸出手把 Tae 的臉大力轉向自己，「別拿套了，來吧。」他貼著 Tae 豐厚的唇瓣說。

 

 

　　蓮蓬頭傾瀉而下的水流聲蓋不住兩人肉體碰撞發出的聲響， Tee 背對 Tae 手抵著牆，承受後方的猛烈攻勢，要不是 Tae 手還緊緊抓著他的腰，他大概要被粗魯的戀人操進牆裡；熱水伴隨著更熱的肉刃一下一下塞進深處， Tee 覺得自己是不是病了，不然怎麼感覺全身都發著高熱呢？

 

低低的呻吟被水聲打得破碎， Tae 聽著 Tee 好聽的聲音，慾望更是高漲，他挺動著精實的腰，一手拉著 Tee 的腰往自己送，另一手則伸到前方套弄著他堅硬的柱身，有水的潤滑，套弄的速度比以往更快也更有感覺，前後都被伺候得爽得不行， Tee 仰起頭就射在 Tae 的手裡。

 

Tee 隨著高潮緊緊夾住了後穴，前所未有的緊窒襲擊了 Tae ，他從後擁緊 Tee ，把自己一波波熱液毫無保留的射進 Tee 的體內。

 

高潮過後的餘韻讓兩人都不住的喘息著，好一會兒後 Tee 用手指戳了兩下環在自己腰上的健壯手臂，「該拿出去了吧 ... 」下身還滿滿脹脹的，他輕輕扭動著腰往前逃。

 

Tae 追著 Tee 往前的動作也往前，他一下一下啄吻著 Tee 光裸的後背，手指也不懷好意的在他的下腹畫著圈圈，「不嘛 ...... 」還放在 Tee 體內的器官又有甦醒的跡象， Tae 甚至故意緩緩抽動了兩下。

 

察覺到身後的人邪惡的意圖， Tee 轉過頭惡狠狠的瞪了他一眼，雖然在 Tae 看來這眼神跟最強效的催情藥沒兩樣，但他皺了皺鼻子，還是乖乖的從 Tee 體內退出，又引起 Tee 一陣顫慄。

 

 

　　「你手機裡的男孩很可愛。」兩人吃著早已涼透的晚餐， Tae 突然說。

 

Tee 轉著眼睛想了一會兒，「噢， God 網路上認識的小男友 Bas ，前幾天來玩。」他往口裡塞進一湯匙飯，然後大力的咀嚼著，「你覺得可愛也沒用，是別人的了！」

 

這醋意滿滿的警告讓 Tae 笑起來，「我覺得可愛也沒用，我整顆心整個人都是你的了。」他俏皮的朝 Tee 眨眨眼，把盤子裡最後一口蛋放在湯匙上餵給 Tee ，看著眼前的人嘟嘟囔囔吃得臉頰都鼓起來，可愛得讓 Tae 又笑出來。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — 我只說過一個謊

　　Tee最早的記憶就是他打工的診所，那天他在病床上醒來，首先映入眼簾的是潔白的天花板，燦爛明媚的日光流淌在室內，他想坐起身的動作引得身下老舊的鐵架床發出吱呀聲，「你醒啦？」他轉頭望向聲音的來源，站在窗邊的男人背著耀眼的陽光，臉上帶著的笑意比灼灼的日頭更溫暖。

 

　　「Tee？」他正在診所掃著地時，一股聽上去猶猶豫豫他卻熟悉無比的聲音傳來，Tee笑起來，轉過身正想問Tae怎麼會來，就看到他左手虛虛的捧著右手，指縫中溢出的鮮紅液體滴滴答答的落到地面，跌成一朵朵怵目的花。

「怎麼回事？！」Tee一聲驚呼，丟下手中的掃把就把人拉了進來按在診療椅上，動作迅速的抽出好幾塊乾淨紗布壓在傷口上止血。

「嘶...我剛補漁網的時候沒注意，不小心就劃了一口子。」傷口猛得被壓住，痛得Tae忍不住倒抽一口氣，然後小心翼翼瞄著Tee的臉色交代事情的來龍去脈。

　　果不其然Tee濃密英挺的眉皺得死緊，「怎麼這麼不小心，傷口這麼大很容易感染的......」他一邊碎念著，一邊拿出生理食鹽水清洗傷口，血污都被洗去之後，掌心一道長長的傷痕露了出來，不太平整的邊緣有些翻起，Tee拿出手術縫線、縫針，毫無猶豫的縫合傷口，完成時還熟練的打了個漂亮的結，仔細的貼上醫療膠帶。

「不可以碰水，知道了嗎？」Tee輕輕撫著膠帶的邊緣，確認都貼得平整後，抬起頭就看見Tae痛得嘴唇泛白說不出話，他心疼的湊近Tae，安撫的吻了吻他的嘴角，「我幫你打針破傷風，再拿點消炎止痛的藥給你吃，很快就不痛了。」

Tae知道是自己錯了，順從的點點頭沒說什麼，心裡則是暗暗懊惱的想著要把下次出海的計劃延後才行了。

 

　　會在診所打工，也是一次巧合下決定的事；某天診所的老醫師出診去附近，不在診所裡，正巧幾個村民合力抬著一個人進來，說是爺爺跌倒撞破了頭，意識不清的嘴裡迷迷糊糊喊著疼，同是病患的Tee看著被抬進來的傷患卻是撲了上去，迅速又正確的處理了傷口，讓接到消息急匆匆趕回來的老醫師是讚賞不已，便央了他在診所幫忙。

對於為什麼他會在診所裡，Tae說Tee是失足落了海，身上大大小小的傷口是撞到礁石的痕跡，運氣很好撿回一命，但傷口興許是泡過鹽水的關係，好得極慢；懵懵懂懂的Tee接受了這套說詞，待在診所裡等傷口好全了，就可以回家。

Tae說，回他們的家。

　　等身上傷口好得差不多後，Tae一手提著小小的行李袋，一手牽著Tee回到了家，Tee對這個Tae口中的兩人的家沒什麼印象，所以等他看見臥室裡的單人床時，內心是窘迫無比的。

發現Tee表情不太對勁，Tae也有些尷尬的說如果他不習慣，自己可以在客廳睡沒有關係；只是當他拿起枕頭走過Tee身邊時，Tee悄悄伸出手拉住了Tae的衣角。

在Tee的印象中，Tae對自己好得沒話說，簡直可說是寵上了天，Tee一扁嘴他就認錯，Tee肩膀一垂他就變著花樣哄，Tee要是真哭了，Tae就比熱鍋上的螞蟻還著急；Tee曾開玩笑的說，你以前是不是虧待了我，所以現在才加倍對我好，Tae愣了愣卻沒說什麼，只揉了兩下Tee柔軟的頭髮，笑得更寵溺。

 

　　Tee記憶中的第一次，是自己主動的，雖然認真說起來，應該算是未遂的第一次。

兩人生活了好一陣，卻像普通朋友般客氣，最親密的舉動竟然是Tae帶他回家那天牽過的手，想著想著Tee不滿的皺起鼻頭。

因為是單人床的關係，兩人睡覺時可說是實質意義上的肩並肩，Tae平躺時雙手會規矩的放在身側，如果側躺著，兩人中間甚至還會有些空位；身側傳來平穩的呼吸聲，Tee轉過身看著面對自己睡著的Tae，他伸出的手指輕輕沿著Tae高挺的鼻樑滑到了豐滿的雙唇，指尖摸到的是一片柔軟，他極緩慢的摩挲著，內心有個模糊的想像逐漸成形。這男人的唇吻起來一定是舒服的，Tee想。

「不睡覺？」Tae閉著眼睛卻突然出聲，沒有心理準備的Tee嚇了一跳趕緊縮回手，Tae緩緩睜開他深邃的雙眼皮，黝黑的瞳孔像是深淵般凝視著Tee。

Tee看著Tae，窗外隱隱的月光透進來，Tae半張臉都隱在黑暗中，但眼睛卻亮得出奇，「我們...做過嗎？」Tee小小聲的問。

Tae先是疑惑的皺起眉，在理解了Tee的意思後驚訝的瞪大眼，最後帶著幾分尷尬和難為情，「沒有......」

相較之下笑起來的Tee帶著幾分狡黠，他翻身騎到了Tae的腰上，「我可以親你嗎？」明明是疑問句，卻不等Tae的回答，Tee就俯下身迅速的啄了一下他的唇瓣，果然觸及一片柔軟，Tee得意的笑得更開心了。

Tee雙手支在Tae的頭的兩側，從上方俯視著Tae，「可以做吧？」他偏著頭問。

盯著眼前漂亮的桃花眼，Tae莫名的口乾舌燥起來，他困難的吞了口口水，結結巴巴的說，「不、不行。」

 

　　這人竟然不照劇本走！Tee不滿直起身，移動了自己的臀部向往下坐，他故意坐了坐那個地方，「為什麼不行？」Tee小幅度的扭著腰，挑逗的下身蹭著男人的硬處，他湊近了Tae耳邊，「這裡的意思...好像、不是不行吶......」

Tee用唇含住了Tae微涼的耳骨，柔軟的舌描繪著耳廓，Tae的手臂因這濕潤滑膩的觸感起了大片雞皮疙瘩，他忍不住抱住了Tee細窄的腰身，卻又側過頭躲開他軟嫩的唇舌，他深邃的眼睛看著Tee，Tae有些困窘的說，「我還沒有準備...套子什麼的......怕你受傷...」

Tee轉著眼睛想了會兒，「好像有道理...」他從Tae身上下來乖乖躺回了原來的位置，Tae悄悄鬆了口氣，他是真的怕傷了身旁的人，雖然也是真的想要......所以他現在也真的想掐死那個沒有前瞻性不準備好的自己。

正當Tae懊惱著的時候，一隻手就滑進他寬鬆的褲頭裡，穿過了底褲的鬆緊帶，直接握住了他尚未退卻的慾望，Tae呼吸一滯，他轉頭看向Tee。

水光瀲灩的眼底帶著笑意，「可是它好硬了，會疼的...」Tee故作天真的表情配上手中色情的動作，讓Tae的心又狂跳起來，「沒、沒關係，男人隨便都會硬......等一下、就...就好了......啊...」一句話被Tee套弄著自己下身的手搞得支離破碎的，Tae粗重的呼吸聲迴盪在房間裡。

Tee坐了起來，掀開Tae身上的薄被後就拉開了他下身的衣物，粗壯的堅挺一離開束縛就跳了出來，Tee跪坐到Tae腿間，惡趣味的撥弄了兩下，高高昂起的器官大力的彈跳著，Tae要被這妖精折磨得紅了眼，他剛想出聲，Tee就彎下身含住了自己的前端，一下被含進高溫潮潤的口腔，Tae忍不住溢出了聲輕嘆。

堪堪含住小半段的Tee，握著Tae沒被納入的底部固定住，慢慢的吸吮著，Tee小心的收著牙齒，靈巧的舌舔弄過每條鼓脹起的血管後，賣力的吞吐起來。

 

　　Tae撐起上半身看著自己的性器在Tee紅豔豔唇瓣中進進出出，這畫面讓他興奮得又漲大了些；發覺Tae動作的Tee抬眼看向他，在Tae充滿情慾的目光中，他又吞吐了好一陣，臉頰都微微凹陷下去，直到口中的硬物猛烈的跳動起來。

「Tee！」知道自己快要釋放的時候，Tae企圖把器官從Tee溫熱的口腔抽出，但才剛離開幾分，Tee又狠狠吸了進去，Tae忍不住這樣香豔的刺激，全數射在了他的口中。

剛釋放過的Tae喘著粗氣，他回過神來後想罵Tee為什麼不讓他抽出來，看向下身時才發現，Tee竟然還含著自己，伴隨著滿嘴液體正無辜的看著他，彷彿口裡的是什麼正經食物，而不是男人的性器跟精液；Tae還沒看懂他眼裡突然竄起的目光的意思，剛高潮過還敏感無比的性器又被猛然吸了一口，他驚呼的呻吟直接竄出口中，Tae爽得腿都在顫抖。

惡作劇完的Tee這才緩緩將半軟的柱身退了出來，俏皮的向躺在床上的Tae眨眨眼，含著他的精液去浴室漱口後才回來，「你不去沖一下？」Tee躺回被窩裡問。

Tae愣愣的看著Tee躺回自己身邊，聽到他的問句才回過神，下床去清理自己。

等他打理好自己回到房間後，Tee側躺著用手撐著頭看他，「喜歡嗎？」Tee問；Tae的回答是按著他的後頸來的一次深吻，喜歡，喜歡你。Tae在心裡暗暗的想。

 

 

*猜到了嗎？又是失憶梗呢^____________^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> －我只說過一個謊

　　這天兩人吃過早餐就出門了，準備去God家裡玩，因為上次Tae不在所以沒介紹他的小男友Bas又來了，God提前好幾天跟兩人約了時間，所以這天兩人早早就出了門。 

「不用帶點什麼禮物過去嗎？」Tee搭著Tae的手腕走路，一步三回頭的看著路邊曬太陽的野貓，隨著呼吸起伏的小軟肚吸引了他全部的注意。 

「帶什麼？要買東西還不是從他的雜貨店買的，兩手空空過去就行啦。」Tae注意著路況，免得路上有坑洞還是落差，讓身邊不專心走路的人跌了跤。

「噢。」Tee終於看夠那隻野貓，收回視線後，就看到還有些距離的雜貨店門口，Bas站在那大力揮動著雙手，「P’Tee～P’Tae ～」喊完了人Bas直接跑過來抱住Tee的手臂，「P’Tee～好想你啊～」 

Tee揚起了燦爛的笑容，原本搭著Tae的手也轉而摸上Bas蓬鬆的頭髮，「好久不見了Bas。」   
  


 

　　兩人親暱的動作，讓只看過Bas的照片的Tae挑了挑眉，Bas從Tee身側探出頭，「是P’Tae吧？P’God說皮膚黑黑臉黑黑，看起來沒有P’Tee會死掉的那個就是P’Tae了。」 

這話讓Tee噗嗤一聲笑出來，「God平常到底都跟你說什麼，講這些亂七八糟的。」 

「嗷，我覺得講的沒錯啊，皮膚黑黑臉黑黑......」Bas可愛的皺了皺鼻子，竄到兩人中間，雙手各抱住兩人一隻手臂，拉著兩人往前走，「今天我還帶了朋友一起來，等下可以一起玩...」 

  
  


　　「Tee！」Bas的話還沒說完，就被另一個聲音打斷，Tee聽到自己的名字，本能的看向聲音來源，卻是個沒見過的俊美男人，「你是？...」Tee疑惑的問。 

「Tee，我終於找到你了！」眼前這個男人像是沒聽見Tee的疑惑，一個箭步衝上前就抓住了他的雙臂，力道大得讓Tee忍不住痛呼一聲，「你、你是誰啊？！很痛，快放開！」

Tae哪裡忍得住Tee受到這種對待，他一把揮開男人的手，把自己的愛人嚴密的護在身後，「不管你是誰都離Tee遠一點！」 

男人看見Tee參雜疑惑及害怕的表情，再加上Tae把他緊緊護在身後的舉動，他情緒更加激動，又伸手想去抓Tee，Tae更氣得直接揪住他的衣領，眼中燃燒的怒意不言而喻，Kim也不甘示弱、眼神兇狠的回瞪Tae。 

「Kim？......怎麼回事？你認識P’Tee嗎？」對於突如其來的異常舉動不知該如何反應的Bas，呆了一小會兒才出聲，面對兩人劍拔弩張的氣氛，他怯怯的抓住Kim的衣角。 

還是聽見爭吵聲而來的God打斷了他們，「都別吵了！給我滾進來！」 

  
  
  


　　屋子裡一張方桌，餘怒未消的Tae跟還揉著手臂的Tee坐在一側、罪魁禍首的Kim跟一頭霧水的Bas坐在另一側，God則坐在主位，「Bas你說，剛剛是怎麼回事。」God在這詭譎的氣氛中率先發了言。 

「P’Tee、P’Tae，這是我的好朋友Kim......Kim，你剛剛怎麼？......」Bas猶猶豫豫的介紹了Kim，他昨天跟Kim說自己要去找P’God，還給他看了上次拍的照片，結果Kim神色激動的問他怎麼認識P’Tee，問人在哪，要自己也帶他去，結果他來了就把場面搞得這麼僵......Bas緊張得雙手不停搓著褲子。

 

 

　　「Tee是我的未婚夫。」Kim終於冷靜下來，但說出的這句話卻引起在場所有人各種反應，Tee的莫名其妙、Bas的驚訝、God的若有所思跟突然繃緊了背的Tae。 

「不可能，我又不認識你。」Tee皺起濃密的眉，直接反駁了這句話，放在桌面上的手也隨著這句話覆上Tae的手，但Tae卻不像以往迅速的回握，反而指尖有些微幅的顫抖。 

Kim聽了這句話臉上流露出痛苦的神色，「Tee...我已經找了你好多年了，你離開吧了這麼久，我真的很想你......」Kim伸手想拉開Tee牽著別人的手，卻被Tee靈敏的躲開了，他拉著Tae的手藏到自己身後，「你在說什麼我聽不懂，而且我根本不認識你，我們今天根本第一次見面好嗎！」

「你在開玩笑吧Tee，你為什麼要裝作不認識我，你當初一聲不響就離開，難道不知道我會有多著急多擔心嗎？！」Kim不敢相信，他找了好多年Tee的下落，結果人是找到了，卻口口聲聲說不認識他，眼裡滿是警戒，他不相信Tee這麼快就忘了他、也把他們過去的感情全都忘得一乾二淨。 

「你才在胡說八道！Tae，我們回家！」Tee一臉怒意，拉起Tae的手站起身就想走，但往外走沒兩步，卻被還坐著的Tae拉住了，「Tae？」Tee疑惑的喚著人。

Tae手臂被拉了兩下才回過神，臉色慌張的站起身，就被Tee拉著，跌跌撞撞的離開了。

Kim原本想追上去，卻被臉色陰沈的God給攔住，「你給我說清楚。」

  
  


　　Kim的解釋很短，但已讓God一直以來隱隱的猜測獲得解答。  
  


　　Kim說，Tee是一名醫生，更是他的未婚夫，某天出了門就沒回來，問了好久才有人說曾看過他在颱風天時徘徊在海邊，意外被浪捲走，儘管報了警卻都找不到人、下落不明，所有人都說他不可能在那樣的強浪中存活，心灰意冷的Kim就這麼放棄了；卻在偶然間看見Bas手機裡的照片，一臉笑得開懷的人跟失蹤的Tee長得一模一樣，原本就震驚不已的他更從Bas口中聽到這人就叫做Tee，便要求Bas帶他來這個村子，他要確認這人到底是誰。 

God說，幾年前，發布了最強的颱風警報那晚，風雨交加，樹枝都被吹斷了好幾根，雨更是像天空破了洞般下得極大，所有人都關緊了門窗待在家，God只是湊巧往外張望了眼，卻看見淋得狼狽的Tae懷裡不知道抱著什麼跑過去，追出來的God只遠遠看見他懷裡似乎是個人，兩隻腳在空中晃啊晃的。 

這件事God一直記在心裡，過了好陣子終於又遇到Tae，面對他的疑惑，Tae搔了搔頭後說，「那是我的戀人。」 

 

　　「不可能，照你說Tee到這裡的時候，就是他剛出意外沒多久，那時候他怎麼可能是那個什麼Tae的戀人！」Kim啪一聲拍著桌子，大聲的反駁God說的話，又在Bas的安撫之下勉強坐回椅子上。 

「那時候我也覺得奇怪，Tae怎麼可能憑空多出個戀人，但他們倆的確表現的像普通情侶般，Tee也沒有絲毫被強迫的感覺，所以我也沒再多問。」God握著杯子，眼神飄向了遠方像是在回憶什麼，「但現在想想Tee實在太奇怪了，只要問他以前的事情，全都一臉茫然，不然就是說Tae說，好像他的過去全都建立在Tae之上......」God沒繼續說下去，因為他也不知道自己的猜測是不是真的，唯一知道真相的，大概就只有Tae了......   
  


 

　　Tee氣沖沖的拉著Tae回了家，把人按在沙發上後自己在一旁來回踱步，「怎麼有人這麼奇怪的，隨便抓著不認識的人就說什麼未婚夫，我怎麼可能...是、是他未婚夫......對吧，Tae？......」Tee的聲音隨著Tae的毫無反應越來越不確定，他怯怯的伸出手拉上Tae的小臂，「Tae？...」

Tae抬頭望向Tee，但眼神空洞得讓Tee心慌，Tae的態度從Kim說了那些莫名其妙的話之後就變得很奇怪，他只能猜是不是那些話讓他不開心了，Tee小心翼翼的蹲在Tae面前，「Tae不開心嗎？不要生氣好不好？Tae手上的傷口好像流血了，Tee幫你換藥好不好？......」 

Tae茫然的眼神緩緩聚焦在Tee臉上，他拉起人讓Tee側坐在自己大腿上，緊緊摟著人，Tae安靜的貼著Tee的心口聽他穩定的心跳聲。 

男人幾乎沒有過這般依賴的舉動，Tee有些意外，但也沒說什麼，只一下一下輕輕撫著Tae的頭髮。 

  
  


　　不知過了多久，Tae才從他懷裡抬起頭，Tee的眼神單純而清澈，Tae到嘴邊的話差點又說不出來，他顫抖著嘴唇，「你跟那個男人回去吧，Tee。」 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — 我只說過一個謊

　「什麼？」Tee慌張的拉開了些與Tae的距離。 

 

Tae把Tee抱到一邊，自己進了房間翻了好一會兒，拿出個陳舊的皮夾，緊緊抿著雙唇，像是在隱忍什麼般遞給Tee。 

 

Tee一頭霧水的接過來，掀開皮夾映入眼簾的就是Kim攬著自己的肩的照片，兩人沒有看向鏡頭，而是面對著彼此笑得像是擁有全世界，任誰看都是一對熱戀中的情侶，讓Tee驚訝的抬起頭。 

 

　　Tae單膝跪在了Tee的面前，緩緩的撫上了他粉嫩的頰，「對不起，Tee...對不起......」微幅抖動的手指洩露了Tae苦痛的心情，「是我騙了你...」 

 

那天的最後，Tee帶著行李，坐上了Kim的車，他從車窗裡探出頭，緩緩啟動的車子漸漸遠去，Tee猶猶豫豫的表情似乎還想說什麼；Tae只看著他越來越小的臉龐，一動也不敢動，等遠得看不見時，才敢讓眼淚跌出眼眶，他跪倒在地上，一下一下狠狠的把拳頭砸向地面，凌亂的痕跡中，參雜著Tae的血與淚，漸漸風乾在痛楚裡。 

 

　　「你不後悔嗎？」God拎著罐啤酒，問著眼前縮在沙發裡的Tae。 

「後悔什麼？騙他嗎？」聽到這疑問，Tae直起身撈過桌上的啤酒灌了一大口，「God，你可能不相信，但我不是有意騙失憶的Tee跟我是情侶的，只是、只是他那雙漂亮的眼睛看著我時眼裡全是信賴，我腦袋一熱說出口漏洞百出的謊言竟然被他那樣自然的接受了，所以後來我怕他發現真相，甚至把他身上原本帶著的東西全藏起來，隱瞞了他這麼多年，我承認我壞透了，但我不後悔。」

 

　　God嘆了口氣，「那你後悔讓他走嗎？」 

Tae一下笑出聲，像是God剛剛講了個笑話，「我怎麼能、又怎麼有資格後悔送他走呢？」Tae站起來走到窗邊，抬起頭望向天邊掛著的皎潔月亮，「我早知道靠著欺騙是沒辦法過一輩子的，Tee遲早會發現我有多壞多糟糕，然後會討厭我會恨我。」

「你就沒有想過Tee說不定根本不介意呢？」God也起身走到了Tae身旁，跟他一起仰望著夜空。

「如果我說我想過，那也對自己太自信了吧⋯況且你也看到了，那個叫Kim的男人的衣服手錶看起來有多昂貴；而且我看過Tee的錢包，裡面塞著的錢我不知道要賣多少漁獲才能換來，還有他的工作證，我查過了，那是城市裡的大醫院。他本是好人家的孩子，有著人人稱羨的工作跟穩定交往的戀人，該過著富裕的生活不愁吃穿，卻被騙了跟著我苦了這麼多年。」Tae強忍著發酸的眼眶，艱難但又理性的分析著，要不是想了這麼多，他怎麼可能、怎麼可能捨得放開他一直小心翼翼護在身後的人兒。

God側過頭看向身旁的Tae，這個他記憶中一向自信張揚的男人，竟這般苦澀的說出如此喪氣的話，渾身滿是失去了全世界般的氛圍，他拍了拍Tae沈重的肩膀，「想開點吧⋯」

 

　　Tae低下頭看著傷痕未癒的右手掌，蜿蜒翻紅的傷口曾被Tee悉心照料過，但他走了之後就不見好轉，大概是對應著自己心口被剜去的那塊血肉。

曾經有一輪明月滾進懷裡，明知道是注定無疾而終的曾經擁有，卻還是貪戀著這小小的幸福，所以不管是怎麼難堪痛苦的結局，都是必須承擔的結果。

 

　　Tae獨自躺在床上，他反手撫摸著身側的床單，冰涼絲滑的觸感是Tee喜歡的材質，他說Tae體溫太高了，兩人擠在一起睡時總喊熱，買了這套床單後才消停下來；現在Tae卻覺得這床單睡起來實在太冷了，少了一個人的體溫，像是少了全世界。 

不只房間裡，整間屋子都像被帶走了全部的生氣，靜得可怕，Tae在每個角落都能發現屬於Tee生活過的痕跡，門簾是他喜歡的藍色，沙發是他挑的材質，連空氣都瀰漫著他買的擴香味；黑暗中，Tae苦澀的笑起來，他抬起手臂壓在眼上，像是淚水能被皮膚吸收般用力。

 

　　後來Tae還是照著原本的計畫出海了，帶著手上未癒的傷，隨意包紮的紗布隨著拉漁網的動作漸漸滲出血跡，「Tae！受傷了就別做這些。」同艘船上的叔叔伯伯都這麼叮囑Tae，讓他去旁邊休息，但他卻恍若未聞，像往常般將船上最苦最重的工作全攬在身上，結果等回到港口，整個人早已因傷口感染發起了高燒。 

收到消息匆匆趕來港口接人的God整個無言以對，本想帶他去診所，但明明意識不清的人聽見診所卻是怎麼也不願意踏出步伐，God只好攙扶著腳步虛浮的Tae回家。 

「你這樣折磨自己給誰看！」God心不甘情不願的將人送上了床，安置好了之後才離開去找診所的老醫生。

 

朦朦朧朧中知道自己發著燒，Tae渾身熱得好似被放在火上烤，腦袋像是醬糊般混亂，無法思考的他想拉開領口透透風，卻直接牽動了手上的傷口，劇烈的疼痛讓他一瞬間弓起了背，然後有人按住了他的手，微微的刺痛伴隨著液體流進體內的感覺，Tae逐漸失去了意識。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — 我只說過一個謊

等 Tae 下次醒來，是因為左肩被什麼壓得酸麻，他整隻手臂都麻了； Tae 睜開眼低頭一看，竟看見他朝思暮想的人趴在自己的肩窩上睡得正香， Tae 不敢置信的放輕了呼吸，深怕吵醒懷裡的 Tee 。

他近乎貪婪的看著這張既熟悉又陌生的精緻臉龐， Tae 清楚記得緊閉的眼皮底下藏著怎樣一雙眼睛，畢竟那對眼波含情的桃花眼他放在心上好幾年；但他也明瞭在知道自己欺騙他之後， Tee 內心絕對是充滿怨懟的，他只要想到這對眼睛望著自己時全是憤怒或責怪，他整顆心就痛得像被無形的手攫住般痛苦難耐。

似乎是受到這強烈視線的干擾， Tee 長長的睫毛抖動起來，像是將醒前的徵兆，果然沒幾秒後，他就扁著嘴睜開眼，揉了好幾下酸澀的眼皮後抬頭就對上 Tae 直直看著自己的視線。

Tee 發現他醒了，先是開心的勾起嘴角，眼裡揚起的喜悅輕易的點亮了整個房間，但在下一秒又緊抿起唇瓣，薄怒染上他漂亮的桃花眼， Tee 坐起身瞪著眼前的男人，察覺他的怒意， Tae 瞬間慌張起來。

 

　　「 Tee ⋯」 Tae 想抬手摸摸 Tee ，但左手被壓得酸麻根本動彈不得，但他一抬起右手又牽動未癒的傷口，他疼得還來不及喊出聲， Tee 一秒壓下他不安份的手，還順勢坐到了 Tae 的腰上，「你這壞蛋。」 Tee 坐在了 Tae 的身上咬著牙說。

右手腕被壓住的 Tae 更慌張了，「 Tee 、我⋯」

「不要解釋，解釋就是掩飾。」 Tee 瞇起眼睛，將另隻手撐在 Tae 的臉側，俯身逼向他，「我問你、你到底喜不喜歡我？」

在聽到這問句後 Tae 的瞳孔一瞬間緊縮起來，又馬上擴大，「我喜歡你。」

Tee 的表情微微鬆動了，但他還是繃著臉，「你想不想我？」

「我想你。」 Tae 眼底滿是柔情，說話的語調也是溫柔無比； Tee 又更低下頭拉近兩人之間的距離，他抵著 Tae 光潤的額頭，問出他這些天反覆思考的最後的問題。

「你愛不愛我？」

「我愛你。」

 

　　Tee 一雙長情的眼睛瞬間蓄滿了水氣，他死死睜著眼，不讓淚滴落下來，唇瓣卻是止不住的顫抖著，「你在騙我嗎？」

Tae 抬起恢復知覺的左手，撫上他粉嫩的臉頰輕輕摩挲著，「我只對你說過一個謊。」

「是什麼？」

「⋯⋯你愛我。」聽到這話， Tee 終於忍不住滿溢的淚水落出眼眶，豆大的淚滴打在 Tae 的臉上，灼痛了 Tae 的心， Tee 混亂的抹了臉卻也怎麼也止不住淚，索性任性的一頭砸進 Tae 懷中，「這不是謊話。」 Tee 悶悶的聲音從自己懷裡傳來， Tae 驚訝的僵住了原本一下一下順著 Tee 的背的手。

「怎麼？不滿意？！」 Tee 瞬間從他懷裡跳起，瞋怒的瞪著眼前的男人，橫眉豎目的生動表情讓 Tae 一下笑了出來，「太滿意了。」男人長臂一攬又將 Tee 納入懷中，緊緊擁著失而復得的寶貝。

 

　　Tee 安靜的趴在 Tae 寬闊的胸膛上，聽著他沈穩有力的心跳聲好一會兒，又爬起來，「為什麼你一點心動的感覺都沒有！」

被問得莫名其妙的 Tae 一臉無辜，「心不動的話會死翹翹的⋯」

Tee 不滿的噘起嘴，「有我在的話，你不是應該小鹿亂撞之類的嗎？」

Tae 假裝不可置信的睜大了眼睛，而後壞心眼的頂了頂胯，「小 Tae 亂撞可以嗎？」流氓還沒耍完，就被 Tee 故意重重坐往他下身的動作給攻擊得差點說不出話，「寶貝，輕點兒⋯老公要給你坐斷了⋯⋯」

「臭流氓，別想佔我便宜！」

 

　　大汗淋漓的 Tae 簡直要被氣笑了，每次 Tee 一口一個流氓，他此刻深深覺得 Tee 自己才是那個磨人的妖精。

他好不容易壓著蓄勢待發的慾望，耐心的用不慣用的左手擴張好了 Tee 緊窒誘人的後穴，跪坐在他張開的雙腳之間正要提槍上陣時， Tee 卻伸腳抵住了他的胸膛，這動作讓 Tee 的私處被一覽無遺，卻看得見進不去， Tae 急得額頭都冒出豆大的汗珠，「寶貝，別玩了⋯」

冰涼的腳掌穩穩的抵著 Tae 溫熱的胸膛， Tee 儘管臉上滿是情慾的潮紅，卻堅定的逼著 Tae 停下動作，「先答應我一件事。」

「什麼？一定要現在嗎？」 Tae 硬得發疼的性器都壓上了 Tee 粉嫩的穴口，他甚至感受到那處一張一合的觸感，卻迫於 Tee 腳下的動作無法進入，他實在想不出有什麼事情能比兩人睽違已久的性事還重要，非得在此刻喊停。

 

　　Tee 原本因深染慾望而蒙上水霧的桃花眼，此時卻無比清亮，他移開了腳直起身，伸手攬上 Tae 的後頸將人拉向自己，「我們結婚吧。」

「阿來？」 Tae 整個懞了，求婚這種神聖的事不是該選個燈光美氣氛佳的地點跟時機嗎，在這個窄小的房間裡，身下是老舊的單人床，窗外只是一片昏暗的晚霞，耳邊是兩人不住的喘息聲，「你確定我們要現在討論這件事？」 Tae 心裡掙扎著。

Tee 聽到他這麼問，緩緩躺回床上，雪白的胸膛上除了挺立的乳尖，還有幾抹 Tae 剛製造出的紅痕，加上嘴角勾著的一抹笑讓他妖媚得像是一朵綻放的野薔薇，他極緩慢的用濕潤的私處磨蹭著 Tae 高熱的堅挺，「結婚的話⋯就可以⋯進來哦 ♥ ～」

腦海裡最後一絲理智直逼斷裂邊緣，但 Tae 還是不鬆口，「跟我一起沒什麼好的⋯」他忍不住向後退了退。

 

　　結果反而是 Tee 先被氣笑，「你這是想始亂終棄射後不理翻臉不認帳？！」他氣得又坐起身。

「我還沒射⋯⋯」 Tae 全身上下哪裡都硬，包括嘴。

Tee 瞪大漂亮的桃花眼，伸手環住了 Tae 寬闊的肩膀後一口氣就坐了下去，下身被強硬的進入，劇烈的撕裂感疼得 Tee 倒抽一口涼氣，眼角也泛出淚花，一下軟倒在 Tae 身上，嚇得 Tae 趕緊抱住他，「 Tee ！沒事吧？」

努力做了好幾次深呼吸才緩解疼痛的 Tee ，過了好一會兒才說得出話，「今天不把你夾射我是不會讓你出去的⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」 Tee 坐在 Tae 身上緩緩扭動著腰肢，濕潤溫暖的內裡一下就被頂到敏感處， Tee 從口中溢出一串婉轉的呻吟，刺激得 Tae 又硬了幾分，「 Tee ，我不、嗯⋯」像是察覺到 Tae 又想說出什麼拒絕的話， Tee 伸手按著他的後頸拉向自己，一反先前不熱衷接吻的習慣，主動將雙唇重重壓了上去，唇齒熱烈交纏了好陣子， Tee 才捨得離開，而後向 Tae 勾起了個得意的笑容。

 

　　他帶著薄汗的雙手緩慢而煽情的摩挲著 Tae ，從健壯的手臂、寬厚的胸肌到線條優美的人魚線，隨著 Tee 摸過自己的每一處，都像是引了火在燒， Tae 簡直要淹沒在慾望中，只能虛虛的扶著 Tee 柔白的腰肢，憑著本能迎合 Tee 的動作，不由自主的頂著胯。

看著 Tae 深陷情慾的眼眸， Tee 加快了下身的搖動，每一次進入都死死的咬著 Tae 堅挺的性器不放，交合的撞擊聲迴盪在房間裡；緊窒濕軟的內壁緊緊的夾著自己， Tae 早已沈溺在愛人熱切的主動中不能思考。

Tae 一直都喜歡 Tee 又軟又奶的呻吟聲，但 Tee 一向隱忍，只有真的壓抑不住時才讓幾聲好聽的聲音溢出口中，今天卻像是下定決心討好 Tae 般，低沈得讓人酥麻的呻吟一聲高過一聲，甚至有些故意的湊到 Tae 耳邊喊給他聽，婉轉勾人的尾音像是最強的毒品令人上癮， Tae 僅存的理智終於崩潰，他翻身覆上 Tee ，開始了更猛烈的一波攻勢。

 

　　「戒指我都買好了，來吧。」剛從浴室裡出來正用毛巾擦著頭的 Tae ，猛然被逼到眼前的 Tee 嚇了一跳，不只是突然出現在眼前的人，更是湊到眼前的方盒造成的驚嚇，他盯著盒子內泛著銀光的一對戒指，莫名覺得口乾舌燥，困難的嚥了口口水「 Tee ，我⋯」

「你剛剛射了，還不止一次！要是不結婚我就出去宣傳你是個始亂終棄的渣男！」 Tee 跳起來，拉著 Tae 的手拿起了其中一個戒指，蠻橫的就想替他往自己手上套， Tae 又被他的行動力給嚇著，「別、別，我來我來⋯」 Tae 頂著戀人熱切的目光，緩慢又慎重的將這圈誓約套進 Tee 纖長的無名指上。

Tee 張了張手，反覆翻看了自己套上了戒指的手掌好一會兒，才拿起盒中另一個戒指，輕輕的戴上了 Tae 的無名指上，「現在我宣布，你是我的了⋯」 Tee 的話語隱隱有著哭音， Tae 當然聽出來了，他心疼得將人拉進自己懷中。

 

　　「這幾天我想了很多，想你，想你想不想我，想你愛不愛我，想你騙我到底圖的什麼；你還給我的錢包裡頭錢多得不像是被動過，而且我查過了，就連信用卡也沒有用過，你也沒有跟任何人聯絡過說知道我的行蹤；所以，你圖的就是我，從頭到尾都是我，對嗎？」 Tee 枕在 Tae 的肩窩上，看似平淡的語氣卻花了他所有的勇氣說出口，他悄悄揪緊了 Tae 的衣角，才能抑制自己不住的擔憂。

Tae 聞言，更擁緊懷中的人兒，他猶豫了會兒，「我⋯」

Tee 飛快的用手掌覆上 Tae 豐厚的嘴唇，「算了，你還是別回答了，我就當作是這樣。」突然被堵住嘴的 Tae 愣了一小會兒，然後彎起了嘴角，眉眼也笑得一臉寵溺，他伸手握住 Tee 覆在他臉上的手，噘起唇吻了兩下，甚至故意伸出舌舔上手掌心。

掌心被弄得一片濕潤， Tee 有些害羞得微微紅了臉， Tae 溫柔的拿下 Tee 的手，拉著他環住自己精瘦的腰間，而後再次擁住了他，「傻瓜，我絕對願意用我擁有的一切去換一個你，只是你太好了，我⋯」 Tae 的話還沒說完，又被 Tee 堵住了嘴，只是這次用的是他柔軟的唇， Tae 沒說完的話語直接被掩埋在兩人交疊的唇瓣中。

 

End. 


End file.
